wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Whistle of the Venomhide Ravasaur
} |arg= } |name=Whistle of the Venomhide Ravasaur |itemid=46102 |quality=Epic |ilvl=40 |icon=Ability_Mount_Raptor |slot=Mount |level=40 |sell= |bind=BoP |races=Orc, Undead, Tauren, Troll, Blood Elf |skill=Riding (75) |effect=Use: Teaches you how to summon this mount. This is a very fast mount. }} The Venomhide Ravasaur mount is a reward for completing the quest . Over the period of 20 days, players can raise their baby Ravasaur to an adult, shedding one each day. Along the way, you also need to gather 20x , 20x , and . The quest is similar to the orphan's provided for Children's Week in that the baby ravasaur is a quest giver (and ender) summoned by a quest item. Notes This mount was most likely released for Horde only because before Patch 3.2.0, Alliance players had one extra mount available: the . Nothing comparable was offered to Horde players. Also like the Frostsaber mount, this mount offers 100% increased speed while only requiring 75 riding skill instead of the 150 required for those type of mounts. When completing at level 80, players may find it easier to complete when removing all gear, including their weapon. The more dailies quest are completed the more the Hatchling grows, by the time you have 11 Babyteeth he will look like a small counterpart of the Venomhide Ravasaur found in Un'Goro Crater. This mount is significantly larger then any other raptor mount available. How to get it? For gnomish engineers, this is going to be A LOT easier. #Travel to Un'Goro and seek out Mor'vek the ravasaur trainer. He can be found a little north of the the entrance of Un'Goro. #Accept the quest The Toxic Tolerance. #Now you must get sprayed with blood of Venomhide Ravasaur 20 times. For Warriors or other high-armored classes this will be little easier. You must attack the mob in melee and you randomly get sprayed. You must use a very low-damage weapon, or you will kill the raptor. a Lance or Skinning Knife will do fine. #The quest Venomhide Eggs. Nothing special. Just find the eggs from nearby nests. #You obtain the They Grow Up So Fast. You can get Runecloth and Rugged Leather in advance if you want. #Finishing the quest will take at least 20 days, since you get one quest (and tooth) per day. You have to be in Tanaris, Silithus or Un'Goro. ::If you have the Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan (the recipe can be learned from Gadgezan from the gnome near the teleporting machine). If you are not a Gnomish Engineer, you have to fly to there all the way. You can also use the portal to the Caverns of Time at the Violet Citadel in Dalaran, or, if your reputation is high enough, the services of Zephyr in Shattrath City. When the Venomhide Hatchling is summoned it will give you one of the following quests: :# Gorsihi Grub Fly to Marshal's Refuge and go direcly south from the middle. There is some silthids that you must kill. :# Hungry, Hungry Hatchling. Kill the dinosaurs (not ravasaurs) of Un'goro. Many elite ones can be found at the southern part of the Crater. For level 80s they are easily killed. The non-elite Pterrordaxes and Diementradons also count. :# Poached, Scrambled or Raw? Travel to Western part of Tanaris (it's the closest point) and collect some eggs. :# Searing Roc Feathers Travel to Southern part of Tanaris, and seek out big bones. If south enough, they will have Searing Rocs at them. ::''Note: All food (Dinosaur and Silthid meat) are 100% drop change. Feathers seem to be around 20-40%.'' ::''Note: You have to remember to actually feed the hatchling with food before you Hearthstone out. Since the pet can't be summoned anywhere else, you have to fly back there to complete the quest.'' :7. After 20 dailies (and teeth), you can return to Mor'Vek. When you give him 20 Rugged Leathers, 20 Runecloths (For the saddle), 80g and 20 teeth you finally obtain the mount. Patch changes mount.}} External links Category:Raptors Category:World of Warcraft ground mounts Category:World of Warcraft epic items